caliandfriendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Miss Minkle
Name: Bernadette Minkle Age: 44 (at death) Height: (varies) Species: Human Type: Ghost Sexuality: Bisexual Shoesize: 7 (when manifested) Personality: In life Bernadette Minkle was a highly conservative and uptight individual, holding a high importance in the ideals of order and discipline. She was the no nonsense head librarian at the library located on the campus of Wakupogue University. She went prematurely white in hair early in her 20's, a sign she believed that meant she was always meant to be an old spinster with no hope of finding true love. She ran her haven of knowledge with an iron fist and had little tolerance for any who disrespected her domain. Little is known about her death and even she herself has no memory of what happened, only now certain unresolved issues keeps her where she is as a disembodied spirit as the "unofficial" head librarian of the "Old Library" at W.U. Since those days a good 30 years back, a "new" library has since been established with more modern facilities, computer terminals and even their own coffee shop but those who need to look into the older archives of text and lore, the Old Library is their destination. The administration is aware of her existence but turns a blind eye due to her flawless job performance and lack of payment needed along with certain "services" she provides in disciplining problem students that either shape up and fly right or drop out of college entirely. As a ghost she has certain unique powers including but not limited to flight, invisibility, passing through solid matter, telekinesis, illusions, limited shape shifting (mostly aesthetic changes like costumes and limited anatomical changes), etc. While a solitary figure in life, she has since been more social and found connections with other supernatural beings and those with a spiritual awareness, even starting up her own late night hours book club for such associates. Belou, Josephine and Lyn in particular are close to her as fellow literary individuals with a particular fondness for the supernatural, Lilith tends to visit on some nights to pay audience to Bernadette's "story time" hours, college staff such as Professor Caterling and Cortez frequenting her and showing nothing but respect and Venla has taken up the roll of the "living" head librarian (the only one who applied for the job who wasn't frightened off by supernatural activity) who still answers to Miss Minkle as the power that be and willingly indulges in the discipline she uses on her protege to improve morale. Fetishes: In life Miss Minkle suppressed all her sexual desires due to her own securities and conservative upbringing but whenever she came across students being disrespectful of her library, especially those engaged in certain intimate activities, deep down she had dark fantasies of showing her own unique brand of discipline and making sure they never showed such impudence ever again. At her heart she was a closeted dominatrix with a desire to punish, dominate and torment but never had the opportunity to do so in life. However now in her spiritual form and being able to venture away from the library in the night hours at will, she is well known to visit many individuals on campus and occasionally within the town in general and indulge in said desires. Those who she deems as respectable and appreciative of knowledge (such as that poor student cramming for finals and bringing himself to daily anxiety attacks to reach that 4.0GPA) may experience the most indulgent and pleasurable wet dreams imaginable or actually awake in bed to find Miss Minkle rewarding them for the educational diligence. Those she sees as being delinquents or disrespectful to the ideals she holds pride in however...may experience a form of "sleep paralysis" in their beds where they witness a dark and terrifying wraith, tormenting their bodies endlessly throughout the night, they unable to move an inch or make a sound in resistance. Her greatest desire in life however was to have someone worship her feet and only those she deems the most worthy of her respect and admiration are privy to such an indulgence. Development Having already done OC's based on a number of classic horror themed tropes, I started to devise what a ghost character could be like and inevitably ending up taking inspiration from the first ghost we saw in the first Ghostbusters movie in the library. From there the idea of the uber strict librarian who might also have closeted sexually dominant impulses just seemed to flow naturally. Originally I had considered making her the ghost of an old world madame who ran one of the towns very first brothels but I liked this disciplinary style aspect more.